


Where Will You Go

by WakahisaDManami



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As I am a disappointment, he will expect to get disappointed. I can hardly fail his expectations.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Will You Go

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Sherlock fanfiction. Tell me what you think!

“Who are you?” John demanded to know.

“Adeline,” the young woman on the couch answered without looking up from the computer.

“Adeline?” John prompted.

“Holmes.”

“You’re related to Sherlock?”

“His niece.”

“I didn’t know Mycroft had kids.”

“He doesn’t.”

“I wasn’t aware they had other siblings.”

“They don’t.”

“You’re hiding again?” Sherlock asked as he entered the flat.

“The prerequisite for hiding is that one is somewhere one cannot be found,” Adeline answered. “I hardly believe 221B Baker Street counts in that regard.”

“He will know you are here.”

“As I am a disappointment, he will expect to get disappointed. I can hardly fail his expectations.”

“And by not failing his expectations you cease to disappoint.”

“That can be debated.”

“He will be here in a few days.”

“Monday. The second day of the Western week; an ideal day for unsavoury things as it is generally perceived the worst day of the week.”

The corners of Sherlock’s lips twitched upwards.

“I’ll get your things.”

She looked up and smiled at him.

“Thank you.”


End file.
